That Special someone
by Iara Raven
Summary: Raven doesn't feel emotions,that's what everyone says,but not Beastboy. He knows she can feel emotions and is trying his best to open her up,but what will happen when she finally does?Will she fall head over heels for Beastboy or not?Will his attempts fail and will Raven never learn how to love?Will all these ever lead to a happy ending or a sad tragedy? only one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1

That special someone…

Ch-1 the Dreams

Hey guys, it's me Iara Raven, and I'm up with a new story. Before I start, any bbterra fans are most welcome to move out because this is certainly not a bbterra fanfic. It's a BBRAE FANFIC! Hahaha, very funny, right? Anyways let's move on, shall we?

No one ever expected things to turn out for that dark beauty. Her life was expected to be harsh, cold and emotionless. However, when fate crossed her path with a certain changeling, realization hit the people that she was a human being too. They realized that there was a human being all along amidst them and they had just ignored her like a pretty little porcelain doll without any emotions. They thought her as someone who would only serve justice to the world not as someone who could feel emotions and react the same way. Not as someone who could ever learn to love. So here we are going back to the day it all started, which was just like any other day, as normal as it can be, when that green being realized he was in love with the one person in the world who wanted nothing to do with him.

"Oh god if this is going to continue I am going to end up in the mental asylum. Why on earth am I having dreams about her?" cried Beastboy after he had woken up from his strange vision. He looked around in his room and found his alarm clock. It read 2:17 am. Within 4 hours everyone will be awake. I should catch some sleep otherwise I will be late in training, he thought as he tried drifting back to sleep. Whereas on the other side of the wall Raven fell back on her bed after the same vision only with Beastboy in it.

It was 5:20 when Raven woke up feeling very uneasy. She tossed and turned all night through and was very sore. She decided she couldn't get any sleep so she might as well get ready. She showered and freshened up and quickly put on a new set of uniform, throwing the old set of clothes in the laundry hamper. Once she got ready she realized it was 5:40, she could get a good 20 minutes of meditation as she really need to clear her mind from last night's dream. She scurried through the corridors, careful not to wake the others.

Once she reached the roof of the T-shaped tower, she quickly found a spot to meditate in. She sat down in the lotus position and started chanting her mantra. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"she chanted with dedication. That's when she heard someone coming up. At first she thought it must be Robin, because usually he and Raven were the only ones who used to wake up early, but she sensed the footsteps were heavy, so it definitely wasn't Robin as his footsteps were light because he was very energetic, especially in the morning. Whoever's footsteps were those must be very tired she thought to herself, as the sound of the footsteps came nearer. She continued to focus on her meditation, and didn't bother looking at whoever arrived.

Beastboy woke up, tired from moving around in his bed a lot. He was not able to fall asleep soundly after seeing the dream about Raven. He got up and immediately felt his urgent need for the morning air. He thought the need was obvious due to the fact he hadn't slept well last night, or you could say last three nights, as he was getting the same dreams for past three nights. He didn't even bother to check his reflection in the mirror, but went straight for the door, making his way to end of the corridor where the stairs towards the roof were present.

He started climbing up the stairs, when he got that strange fragrance, that strange fragrance which could make him forget all about the big, fat world. He only started getting this fragrance three days back. He could smell it all most everywhere, sometimes he caught the faint whiff of that sweet smell in the corridors or in the living room but wherever he found it, it always used to enchant him in a way. He felt like a snake dancing to the rhythm, to a snake charmer's instrument. He felt very attracted to the scent which smelled like lavender and cinnamon to him. It was also very mysterious and he felt like that scent enveloped itself around him, causing him forget everything. He loved this fragrance and he was sure, that once he found the person with this charming aroma, he would spend day and night just whiffing that special person's beautiful scent.

He started climbing the stairs again. As he neared the roof, the scent only grew stronger, engulfing him and making him climb faster. As he reached the roof, his eyes met a wonder.

"Raven", he said, as he saw the beautiful empath, looking like the world's eight wonder.

Hey guys, how is the chapter? I know it's kind of short, but it took a lot of effort to write this down. I am waiting patiently to hear how it is. Don't forget to review…

Xoxoxo

Iara Raven


	2. Chapter 2

**That Special Someone…..**

 **Ch-2 - Apologies**

 **Hey guys I am back and thank you so much for the reviews…I know it was a short chapter (the last chapter I mean…) but your reviews made my day…thank you so much RATTLEHEAD414, Sofia Michelle, pinkypiesoccergalBBxRAE, Lord Sicarius, Guest and Booklover…u guys are the best…(P.S. Booklover, I thank you for your advice. I agree with u, absolutely 100 %.) (P.S. Lord Sicarius thank u so much I am going to follow your advice for sure.)**

 **Please do review…because your reviews make my life like a huge chocolate fountain (P.S. I love chocolate, but not more than Teen Titans…)**

 **And here comes the depressing part…**

 **Disclaimer: Me (in the court with lawyers) – so?**

 **Lawyer (shaking his head in disapproval) – I am very sorry miss, but you can't own the Teen Titans for being underage.**

 **Me – Can I own it after I am 20?**

 **Lawyer – No, you cannot own it at all.**

 **Judge – Order, Order. This case is closed**

 **So let's not waste any more time and once again enter the beautiful morning in which Beastboy found Raven…**

"Raven", he said, as he saw the beautiful empath looking like the world's eighth wonder.

She was too busy meditating, which was the reason why she didn't hear Beast boy say her name.

It took all his strength to try and look away from her but somehow he just couldn't. She was so breathtakingly beautiful that it was hard for anyone to look away. This morning however she looked even more beautiful.

Her cloak was gently floating with the morning breeze, like it was a cabbage butterfly. Her hair was wet, but the way it moved along with the breeze was spectacular, leaving small water droplets on her shoulder. The sun too, was in a perfect position, which contrasted with her clothes, making the moment seem magical. And finally her beautiful lavender and cinnamon scent mixed with the fragrance of the sea making the air smell ever so sweet.

Raven felt like someone was watching her. It made her feel very uncomfortable. She thought of turning around and finding out who was spying on her, but a thought of something even better came to her.

Beast boy was gazing at her in a sort of admiration form. He didn't understand how someone could be so mystical but yet so familiar. He felt like he knew her all along, but not that way that her teammates knew her as. It was like seeing Raven from a new angle, seeing her better side.

That's when he realized something – Raven could feel emotions. That 4 words were like a lightening to him. It was ridiculous at first, but slowly it made sense to him and he got a sudden bolt of willingness to make this happen, but HOW? That was one important question and he had to answer it sooner or later if he wanted her to feel.

While he was thinking, a sudden wave of cold, black energy engulfed him. He turned to face his captor, but was met with a scowling face. She released him. Beast boy was frightened a little at what she might do to him if she found out he was watching her, but she didn't even bother asking and went back and resumed her position. Nervous at first, but he went up and positioned himself next to her.

"Why were you spying on me?" asked Raven, her eyes shut, but her breath slow and steady, making sure not to let the anger flow on him.

"Ummm…..well…I was…just….uhh….pas-passing by….and I heard you….so I deci-"

"Beast boy, we've been in this tower long enough for you to stop being so scared of me for Azar's sake, I'm tired of people being scared!" Raven shouted, opening her eyes and facing him.

Beast boy was scared out of his wits after hearing her shout. He slowly turned towards the beach and looked at the water. It was so calm, relaxing and inviting that it made him want to dive in it. There was an uncomfortable silence between them for a long time, but Beast boy managed to distract himself by looking at the sea, whereas Raven just tried to think of something to say. She was embarrassed at shouting at him and not being able to control herself. Finally, she decided to break the silence.

"Ummm….uhh…listen Beast boy, I'm really sorry I shouted on you. I shouldn't have, actually, you were just trying to explain and I just interrupted you and shouted on you. I'm really very sorry." Raven told, lowering her head and playing with her hands. Beast boy was speechless. Had she really just apologized to him? Raven, the one who had the most I'm-not-going-to-apologize-cause-its-not-my-fault attitude, had just apologized to him. It was like as if god had just told him that Tofu didn't exist and all he had been eating was meat. He was beyond speechless, he was literally flabbergasted.

On the other hand, Raven was astound, as to why, did she apologize to Beast boy. She was totally dumbfounded. She was about to tell Beast boy to go away and leave her alone cause she needed some meditation, but instead those apologies came out. It was like someone had just used her mouth to speak something against her will. She thought that after apologizing maybe Beast boy would say her "Its ok" or something but when she looked at his face, it was simply unreadable. It showed signs of surprise and something else she couldn't identify. Even being an empath she couldn't identify.

Raven thought that the best way to make the situation less embarrassing was to get out of their as fast as possible.

Beast boy thought about it after noticing Raven look up at his face. He realized that she had just apologized to him and he had just stayed quiet. She might have thought he didn't want her apology and whatnot.

"Raven, its ok. I seriously don't mi-", he started, but was cut off by a swishing of a navy blue cloak.

Raven had left. She had opened up a portal and had gone. She had thought of 'whatnot' and had gone away. Now he was left alone on the roof of the T-shaped tower.

Her scent was still faintly roaming the air, making the air smell ever so sweet just like in the morning.

 **Hey guys tell me how'd ya like it…do not forget to review…please do review…because your reviews seriously make my day…I want reviews so I can understand that this chapter Is worth it…if I get more reviews I shall continue… so see ya guys…one more thing I might be gone for like a really long time…maybe like 3 months or more…I don't know and it is seriously unfair because I stay in a hostel…I hope u guys understand… just know that I love u guys a lot u r the best…but I will try to write as much before I go so I can compensate…please do cooperate with me…love ya…**

 **XOXOXO**

 **Iara Raven**


End file.
